Tongue Tied
by SpencerReidFan89
Summary: This is about a certain agent who can't tell the object of his affections how he feels about her!


**Tongue Tied**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Faber Drive, I am just using them for my story!_

_Usually I am not into song fics but this just kinda hit me and I couldn't get it out of my head!_

" _Bright, cold, silver moon, Tonight alone in my room. You were here just yesterday."_

Man!, that case was brutal. I always hate when it involves children. It always seems harder on everybody. Yesterday I had the perfect opportunity to tell her how I feel about her. She came over here to tell me that we had a new case. Normally she would just call me on her cell, but she actually came to my place. After being humiliated by acting like a stuttering idiot, I had realized that I had forgotten to charge my phone!, I was so embarassed1

" _I guess I need my life to change. Seems like some things just aren't the same. What could I say"_

I really need to tell her how I feel before it's too late. But how? I couldn't just say: " Hi. I think I like you. Do you want to go out sometime when we aren't chasing Deranged Psychopaths together?" That might not exactly sweep her off her feet. I need to change my approach, I'll never get her to notice me the way I've been doing things recently. But how?

" _I'll need a little more luck than a little bit, cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit. And every time that I try I get tongue tied, I'll need a little good luck to get me by. I'll need a little more help than a little bit, like the perfect one word that no one's heard yet. Every time that I try I get Tongue Tied, I need a little good luck to get me by this time."_

I seriously need to enlist some help. But who could I go to? Definitely not Hotch or Gideon. How about Morgan? Nah, he would just laugh and not take me seriously. How about Garcia? Yeah! She's a woman, maybe she can help me out!

Ok man, it's just Garcia, she won't bite! At least I think she won't!, so here I go:

This is how our conversation went:

Garcia: Hello My little Genius!, what can I do for you?

Me: Ummmm...Garcia, If I liked a _gir_-I mean woman. How would I tell her?

Garcia: Honesty is the key, use it wisely! ask her out to dinner, go to the movies. Do whatever she wants to do, get to know her better then tell her!

Me: Thanks Garcia!, I better get back to work!

Garcia: HEY! Get back here and tell me who it is!!!!!!!

" _I stare up at the stars, I wonder just where you are, you feel a million miles away"_

That's unusual, she's never late. Most of the time it's Morgan who is late. Where is she? Oh Man, I can't do this, what was I thinking?, What If she thinks its funny?, What if she thinks it's a joke? OK! Stop thinking like that!, You'll never know until you try, just do it. If you can be abducted, drugged and tortured all at the same time and live to tell the tale, you can ask a woman out.

" _Was it something I said, Was it something that I never did. I was always in the way. Could someone tell me what to say, to just make you stay."_

Oh God! Here she comes. Just go up to her and do it, she said hi to me, calm down and just say it...use your voice something is bound to come out : "h-h-hi!".

Damn! Good going tough guy! All I said was hi and I couldn't even say that right! Ok so that didn't work, on to Plan B : Get her alone, but how to do it?

" _I'll need a little more luck than a little bit, cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit. And every time that I try I get tongue tied, I'll need a little good luck to get me by. I'll need a little more help than a little bit, like the perfect one word that no one's heard yet. Every time that I try I get Tongue Tied, I need a little good luck to get me by this time."_

Ok, this is definitely it!, there is no one around except for the two of us. Just say it! WOW! Did I actually do it? I asked her to go out to dinner with me. Wait, what did she say?, she's nodding her head, she's saying yes!, Mission accomplished!

I can't believe she actually said yes. Some things haven't been the same between us since that Tobias Henkel fiasco. Maybe she'll call me "Spence" again. To tell you the truth, I am really starting to miss it. After all, she's the only one in the word who calls me that!

The End!

_I hope you enjoyed it, the song that I used is called "Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive. I am open to reviews! So don't be afraid to give me a few pointers and so on, as it is my first fic!! And lastly...Thanks for reading:)_


End file.
